All We Know
by LeanaVine
Summary: Roma woke up in a strange land with no memory of how she got there. Her new friend Isla guides her along, and gives her a few warnings: no fires at night, and don't look at the Enderman. (Includes OC. Eventual Enderman/OC.)


**A/N:** Hello readers. Here's a new story, my first _Minecraft_ story. Hopefully it's good.

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story, except for Roma.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Roma finished stacking the last of the logs to make the ceiling for her cabin. She groaned, wiping the sweat from her brow. It was so hot under the blistering sun, with no cloud cover to shield her pale skin. She'd be sunburned for sure, but at least now she had shelter. It had been hard the past two nights, fighting off Zombies and Skeletons until the sun rose to scorch them away.

Inside of the cabin, a nice little fire was smoldering. Roma had left a hole in the middle of the ceiling for the smoke to filter out of. She watched sparks dance out of the flames and into the sky. A sigh hummed in her throat, and she closed her eyes, laying down next to the fire.

Roma had woken up one morning, three days before, with no memory. She was in the middle of the woods, and couldn't remember where she lived or what she was doing there. She knew that her name was Roma, and she was twenty-two years old. Since then, she'd been building this house during the day, and punching monsters at night. So far, she'd only been able to find a few apple trees for food. Now that her house was finished, she would have to hunt for her food.

As she laid there, starting to fall asleep, a sound came from somewhere outside, and Roma shot up, looking towards the door. So far, the Zombies and Skeletons hadn't figured out how to open the door, but Roma wanted to ready in case they learned. But what was outside didn't sound like a Zombie. There was soft grunting, and whispering, coming from the other side of the door.

Was it possible that there was another person outside? Roma hadn't seen anyone else since she woke up, but she'd been waiting for people to show up. Slowly, she stood and made her way to the door. "Who's out there?" she asked quietly. The noises stopped, and Roma swallowed. It was possible that whoever was out there wasn't friendly.

Something inside her told Roma that she shouldn't open the door, and she decided to listen to her instincts. Quietly, she sat down by the fire, laying a hand on a spear she had crafted the day before. Really, it was just a sharpened stick, but it was better than being defenseless. She fell asleep like that, leaned against the wall, spear in her hand.

The next morning, everything still looked normal. No Creepers had destroyed her home, and monsters hadn't found a way inside. Roma still wondered about the grunting she heard the night before, but she tried to push it to the back of her mind. Her morning consisted of learning to spear fish, somewhat successfully. Lunchtime rolled around, and Roma's insides were singing with hunger. She lit a fire in her cabin, on top of the embers from the night before. She stabbed the fish with one twig, and used two others to hold the skewer above the fire, so she wouldn't have to sit there and hold it.

When the fish were just about done roasting, it started to rain. The water that came in from the hole in the roof dampened the fire, and Roma sighed. She took her dinner to the side, away from the rain, and began to eat. So far, she hadn't been brave enough to eat the head or guts of the fish she caught. Instead, she carefully picked the meat off the carcass, tossing the remains into the now smoldering fire.

"Quickly, put that fire out!" came a voice. Roma looked up to see a woman standing in her doorway. She gasped, dropping her fish and reaching for her spear. "W-wait!" the woman urged, raising her hands in front of her.

Roma stood defensively, her weapon pointed at the intruder. "Who are you? Start talking." She hadn't seen anyone else since she woke up in the woods, and it was frightening to see another person. Although, this woman wasn't a human like herself. She had gray skin, and a long, pointed nose. "What are you?" Roma asked, lowering her spear only slightly.

"I live in the nearby village. I came to see if you were okay," the girl responded.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen any villages." Roma now held her weapon at her side, but was still prepared in case this lady decided to attack.

"Let me explain." She pointed outside, to the mountain range. "Our village is in the dessert on the other side of that forest. We've seen your smoke for the past few days, so we knew someone was camping over here." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I haven't come sooner. We try to avoid conflict, and we didn't know if you were nice or not."

Roma slowed her breathing, and tried to show a convincing smile. "It's nice to know I'm not completely alone out here. But, what made you decide to come over here? You mentioned wanting to see if I was okay."

The girl nodded. "Right. Oh! I'm Isla, by the way." She held out her hand to shake. "Hi." When Roma hesitantly returned the gesture, Isla smiled. "Last night, I saw an Enderman at the top of the mountains, and I wasn't sure if he had attacked you."

"What's an Enderman?"

Isla sat down by the fire, which was almost out now. "Endermen are one of the more dangerous monsters. Zombies won't give you much trouble, and Skeletons aren't too bad if you're fast, or you stay inside, but Endermen can get to you no matter where you are. See, Endermen attack anyone who looks directly at them; we're not sure why. Because of this, even if you're in your house, an Enderman can teleport into your house with you. They are very dangerous, because they are strong, and there is almost no way to get away from them."

Roma was amazed that something so powerful had been on her property and she hadn't known about it. Then she remembered. "Wait, what do they sound like? Do they whisper and moan?" Isla nodded. "Then...it was right outside my door last night. I almost went out to see what it was."

"You must never confront an Enderman. You could be killed," Isla warned her.

"I'll keep that in mind." It was a little hard to believe that she could've died the night before. "So why was it important to put out my fire?" She had thought about covering it with a giant leaf so the fire wouldn't die and she could collect some rain water.

Isla smiled a little. "Normally, a fire wouldn't be a problem, but when it rains, monsters can roam freely without getting burned up by the sun. They can follow smoke like a beacon to camps where people are waiting unsuspectingly. Never go outside or light a fire when it rains."

Roma nodded, heeding the villager's warning. "Well, I would offer you tea, but I don't have a fire. Or a kettle. Or tea leaves." Isla giggled, and Roma smiled.

"You could always come to the village for tea, or dinner. You can see it from the top of the mountain range." She pushed her dark hair away from her face. "I'm sure my aunt and uncle would be happy to house you if living on your own ever became too stressful or scary."

Smiling shyly, Roma answered, "Thank you, Isla. I'll keep that in mind."

They talked for the next hour or two, until the rain stopped and the sun was shining once again. Roma explained how she had woken up without her memory, and Isla seemed very interesting in finding out who she had been before. Isla promised to come back and check on her, before retreating over the mountains. Roma watched her leave, just to make sure that she'd be okay. When the village girl was out of sight, she went inside for her pick-axe. It was a crude instrument, made of a rock tied to a strong limb with vines.

Her mission was to go out looking for coal, so that she could make torches. She started into the woods near the mountains, where she had woken up a few days before. Roma remembered a cave around where she had awoken. Hopefully, there would be coal inside. She wouldn't be able to go in very deep, without a source of light. Roma decided to bring a stick from her newly-lit fire to use as a temporary torch. It wouldn't stay lit long, so she needed to hurry.

Roma had been in the cave for about ten minutes when she first found the coal. A nice vein ran deep through the stone, and there was no telling where it ended. She smiled, and set down her torch. As she began to pick away at the stone, she thought she heard something from deeper in the cave. Isla had mentioned that monsters lived in caves because they couldn't be burned by sunlight. She held her axe defensively her heart beginning to race.

Slowly, a large, pitch black hand, with long, skinny fingers, reached out of the darkness, running against the wall. Purple eyes shined in the dark, and Roma heard that familiar groaning from the night before. She gasped, dropping her weapon to the floor. Her eyes darted down, back to the vein of coal in the floor. She had already looked at the Enderman, but she was hoping it hadn't seen.

It came closer, black legs stretching into the light coming from her torch. The Enderman grumbled, putting its face closer to Roma's. She shut her eyes tight, her breath sharp. When she felt something touch her arm, the human girl jumped with a shriek. The monster screeched in response, and suddenly, it was gone. With that, Roma grabbed her pick-axe and ran. Her legs didn't stop until she was home, her door slamming shut behind her.

She sank to the floor, catching her breath. Roma was exhausted from running, and her heart wouldn't slow down. Even though she was tired, the girl was back on her feet when she heard whispering outside. Quickly, she clutched her spear, pointing it at the door. "Go away!" she cried, her hands trembling. Enderman might be able to open doors, and Roma wanted to be ready just in case. The Enderman fumbled with the handle, and Roma struggled to swallow a lump caught in her throat. "G-go away," she squeaked, a little less brave.

"Hello?"

The voice was male, and soft. Roma froze, though her heart thundered on. "Hello?" she returned. "Who's out there?" The whispering continued, and Roma took a step closer to the door. "I said get out of here," she commanded, her spear a little steadier now.

A few minutes later, everything was silent once more. She crept to the door, and peeked outside. No Enderman. She groaned, dropping to the ground, feeling the grass between her fingers. Had her life always been like this? Always afraid of what's out there?

 **A/N:** Hopefully this was good. I didn't even read over it a second time to check for errors. I'll be doing that later, lol. See you next chapter!


End file.
